Valentine's Day
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: "Happy friggin' Valentine's Day" Complete ZaTr


**Tak walked the frosty sidewalk to her school and sighed. Not only was the weather miserable as always, but today was also a special holiday. Today, it was none other than Valentine's Day, celebrating the worst possible emotion, love. Great. **

Now most girls adore Valentine's Day. It contains love, and all girls coo and squeal over love, aswell as boys. And let's be honest; what girl doesn't simply completely devote herself to these two things? No one, that's who.

Except for Tak.

Tak was a strong irken. Instead of hoping for admirers, she hoped for a Doom-O-Tron 2000. Instead of lusting, she battled. And instead of wasting her time on a silly emotion, she worked on plans, trained, and drew up blueprints for guns.

So as Tak pushed open the school door, you can probably imagine how utterly stunned she was.

The hallways were practically painted pink, with frilly, girly streamers, aswell as red hearts hanging from the ceiling. All of her teenage classmates around her were either blushing, giggling, or handing out cards. Boys were just red in the face as they handed girls who they grew fond of cards, hating the reactions from the girls.

Tak nearly threw up.

She sprinted to her classroom, trying to get away from all the... Lurve, as humans pronounced it. Unfortunately, the room was just as decorated, pink, pink, and pink. Tak's eyes twitched. Then, she did the only thing she could think off to tune out all of this nonsense. The normal thing. The sophisticated thing. The thing that only an educated professional who've known to do.

She sat down and began to repeatedly slam her head against her desk.

Zim wasn't fairing to well either. Well, actually, he was rather calm. He just kept looking from his backpack to Tak. His eyes softened whenever they hit her, and then his gaze shifted, his cheeks unusually hot.

Ms. Bitters wrapped on her desk, a signal for the room to shut up. Within a matter of seconds, no one dared to speak. They all remembered the LAST time one unlucky student continued to chatter... His funeral was very attended to.

"Class, today is Valentine's Day, as you know. I am sick and tired of putting up with it, so no one will pass out cards or talk about it... Or ELSE. Any questions?" Ms. Bitters' eyes scanned the room, landing on one particular spiky haired boy. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes... Dib?"

"Ms. Bitters, that's like banning the entire holiday. Plus, it's a free country, so shouldn't we be ALLOWED to talk about anything?" He gave her a questioning look. Dib was doing what he did best, annoying the teacher. Ms. Bitters fumed.

"Dib, everyone knows you are single. Any other questions?" Dib's face reddened considerably, slumping down in his chair. Zim snickered. Dib glared at him.

For the rest of the day, Zim and Dib passed notes, Tak joining in later. This was the current conversation;

Hey guys, I'm bored. When will she shut up?

Haha Tak, I donno. Probably never!

Yes, NEVER! All this earthling DOES is blab!

Kinda like you, huh Zim?

SHUT UP TAK! I AM BETTER THAN YOU!

Uh huh. What did you get on your last test?

A 75! ZIM IS PROUD!

Um, Zim, that's an F...

NO IT IS NOT DIB STINK!

It is!

IT IS NOT!

Zim, it really is.

YOUR FACE IS STUPID, TAK!

Oh her face is stupid? Then why were you drooling over her the beginning of class?

What?!

ZIM DID NOTHING! SHUT UP AND STOP LYING, DIB!

Tak, I swear to God he was. He was blushing too. I think he's giving you a Valentine's Day card.

I AM NOT! ZIM DOES NOT EVEN LIKE TAK! (By this time, Zim's face was red and he'd broken two pencils.)

Sure.

You like me?!

NO I DO NOT!

No, you totally do. I bet he wants to do it with you!

Dib, that's gross.

DIB IS A GROSS FREAK OF NATURE!

I can agree to that.

Hey!

And that was just about when the bell rang, ending the teens agony. They ran out of the room, some even breaking windows to get out. Tak rolled her eyes at the display of stupidity.

Tak started walking home, thinking about the notes they had sent. Now, Dib might not be very bright, but he never lied. Ever. It scared her sometimes...

But that was off topic. What was was what he said about Zim liking her. Sure, they were friends, sure he blushed a lot around her, sure he got really happy when she called him 'sexy' and sure he got this look in his eyes when she smiled at him...

Tak stopped walking.

Did Zim love her?

"HEY! TAK! SLOW DOWN!"

Tak turned to see Zim running towards her at full speed. She noticed he was carrying something small. Something square.

Something pink.

He clutched his side and panted, slumping over a bit. His face was flushed and his hair was a wild, wind blown mess. Tak couldn't help but think how cute he looked like that. Zim stood up. He puffed up his chest.

"What...?" Tak asked in a curious voice. Zim suddenly didn't look so confident. His eyes downcast, shuffling his shoes nervously. Then it happened.

He literally shoved a card into her hand. His cheeks were red; and it had nothing to do with the fact he had run five blocks to give her this.

Tak opened the card and saw a red heart inside. She blushed, realizing it was a love card. On the left side, it read three simple words.

"I love you."

Tak's face turned bright red. She faced Zim. He gulped.

"Do you... Er.. Ya know..." He gestured toward the card. Tak blinked, to shocked to answer. She stuttered. Heat rose in his cheeks. Tak was pretty sure she heard him say 'God she's hot.' but she wasn't sure.

And then, he kissed her.

Sort of.

Zim messed up the angle, so they ended up Eskimo kissing. Tak froze. Her face flushed even more.

"Happy friggin' Valentine's Day." He muttered under his breath. His face was full blown red. His eyes where narrowed, trying to look all tough. Tak smirked.

Without thinking, she stood on her tip toes to give Zim a kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened. At first he was shocked. Then embarrassed. His face grew even hotter, blood rushing to his cheeks. He touched the spot she kissed him. Then he grinned. A big, stupid silly grin plastered on his face. He returned his gaze to Tak. She smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

-/-

Authors Notes: I was gonna post this in my chapter thing, but liked it as a oneshot. They are sixteen and Zim loves Tak. End of story.

I have no idea why it's a Valentine's Day oneshot. I'm bored, ok? I need a plot or idea or whatever.

ZATR WRITERS EVERYWHERE; WRITE SOMETHING!

I WANT FAVES! WRITE A REVIEW TO MAKE ME WRITE!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
